swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Watch Bunker
Overview The Death Watch Bunker is located on Endor at waypoint -4680 4330, nearest starport is Smuggler Outpost. It is a high-level dungeon filled with members of the Black Sun crime ring recruited by Death Watch organization. Most npc are level 88. To be able to enter that place a group member should have spoken with Boba Fett in Jabba’s palace previously to unlock the first security lock-door. The dungeon is very large, and contains crafting rooms where exclusive items may be crafted, such as the Jetpack or Mandalorian armor. The Bunker The true owner of this Bunker are Death Watch members who wear Mandalorian armor, they are Death Watch Ghosts, Wraiths, Bloodguards and Overlord. Inside Death Watch Bunker you will also encounter Black Sun npcs, who are easily recognizable because they are wearing Bounty Hunter armor, Battle droids, Super Battle droids, Mine rats, Miners, Scientists and Technicians. The Bunker is divided in three major sections : Section A, Section B, Mine level. After entrance and visited the very first rooms you will be blocked in your progression by a security door with a security terminal close to it. Using that security terminal will create an alert, calling for several Black Sun and Death Watch reinforcements, one of these is a named Death Watch npc and will drop a Passkey providing access to the next section of the Bunker. Just loot him and use the passkey with security terminal to continue. Once this passkey is used any new group member won’t be able to enter that section. If the group exit the Bunker the security system will reset. The Death Watch npc holding passkeys are : * Rageon Vart for Passkey Section A. * Klin Nif for Passkey Section B. * Fenri Dalso for Mines Passkey. Entering the Mine level will allow you to access the Forge rooms and begin the Foreman Quest. Here is a list of some professions you should have in your group (all 80+ level): *Medic x 2 or even better 3. And 2 to 4 high level Fighters : *Jedi *Bounty Hunter *Commando *Officer Note : A group of 4 Medics can visit entire Bunker without major difficulties Quests There is several Quests that can be completed inside the Bunker : * The Foreman Quest * The Rebreather Quest * The Imperial Quest * The Rebel Quest Crafting There is three forge rooms at the Mine level of the Bunker. Each can be opened by a specific Trader category profession and is equipped to craft specific items. To enter each forge room, you need a specific trader profession to open it, and that person must have both an Alum Mineral (Gained via the Foreman Quest) and a piece of looted Bounty Hunter armor corresponding to one of the types that can be created in that forge. For instance, to access to Droid Engineer forge room, you must have the Alum minerals and a Bounty Hunter Left Bracer, Right Bracer, or Helmet armor part. *Trader specialized in Engineering for crafting Mandalorian armor Helmet, Bracers and Jetpack in the Droid Engineer Forge room. *Trader specialized in Munitions for crafting Mandalorian armor Chestplate, Biceps and Boots in the Armorsmith forge room. *Trader specialized in Domestic Goods for crafting Mandalorian armor Leggings, Gloves and Belt in the Tailor forge room. As Trader are not aggroed anymore the Crafter may enter alone in the Forge room He will have 5 minutes to complete the process. He should then approach the appropriate droid in the Forge room considering what he want to craft and begin the process. For a jetpack the Droid is called : Jetpack crafting droid. Just drag and drops the components in the droid, and use the terminal close to it. You will have to wait few seconds then a pop up window whould ask you to continue the process…clic it and wait again until a pop up window says that the Crafting process is Complete. If you create a Jetpack, the entire group will be immediately ejected at the Bunker entrance. If you create a Mandalorian armor shematic, the crafter will be immediately ejected and the rest of the group at the end of the 5 minutes countdown. If the craft in Mandalorian Forges is a success you will find a Jetpack deed or an Appearance Mandalorian armor shematic in your inventory. Loot You may loot from : * Any npc : Stims, armor parts, weapons, jewelry, clothes with +20mods, Jedi knight robes… …and some rare items : Mandalorian wine recipe, DE-10 Pistol barrel or schematic, Executioner Hack schematic, and rare Mandalorian armor components : Binary Liquid and Protective Liquid Coating. * Chest and Coal Bins : Datapads, art crates, DE-10 Pistol schematic, Executioner Hack schematic jetpack components, rebreather (which cannot be picked up). Looting coal bins or chest make spawns more Super battle droids. Other guides Pre CU Guide from Wengel's DWB: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=game_guides&message.id=261402 Pre CU Guide from Snowy'V's DWB guide: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=Flurry&message.id=206454 Post CU Guide from Ejai: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=game_guides&message.id=298467 Link to a map in higher resolution : http://www.imagedump.com/index.cgi?pick=setandget&tp=181436&poll_id=0&category_id=19&warned=y Category:Endor Category:Dungeons Category:Guides